Electrochemical cells, or batteries, are commonly used as electrical energy sources. A battery contains a negative electrode, typically called the anode, and a positive electrode, typically called the cathode. The anode contains an active material that can be oxidized. The cathode contains or consumes an active material that can be reduced. The anode active material is capable of reducing the cathode active material. A separator is disposed between the anode and cathode. These components are disposed in a metal can.
When a battery is used as an electrical energy source in a device, electrical contact is made to the anode and the cathode, allowing electrons to flow through the device and permitting the respective oxidation and reduction reactions to occur to provide electrical power. An electrolyte in contact with the anode and the cathode contains ions that flow through the separator between the electrodes to maintain charge balance throughout the battery during discharge.
There is a need to improve the method to make cathodes. One typical method to make cathodes is to press the cathodes into pellets. A series of pellets are then stacked and inserted into a can to form the cathode. This technique requires numerous production steps.
There have been prior attempts to extrude cathodes. However, these attempts require the support of an additional structure in the extrusion process to provide the cathode with the integrity needed for further assembly into a battery.